


Nowhere Else On Earth That I Would Rather Be [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Nowhere Else On Earth That I Would Rather Be by Torakowalski read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>:  “So,” Matt says, dragging it out.  “Your neighbour actually knitted you some socks?  Is she a ninety-year-old grandmother?”  Andrew shrugs. “No, he’s um.  He’s about my age, I think.  I don’t know, maybe it wasn’t him, but I was telling him how I didn’t have any socks left and now I have socks, so.” Matt hums.  “That’s an interesting courtship ritual,” he says.  “In some cultures, that may even mean you’re married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else On Earth That I Would Rather Be [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nowhere Else On Earth That I Would Rather Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202929) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



**Title** : Nowhere Else On Earth That I Would Rather Be  
**Author** : torakowalski  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : TSN RPF  
**Character** : Andrew/Jesse  
**Rating** : explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** :  “So,” Matt says, dragging it out.  “Your neighbour actually knitted you some socks?  Is she a ninety-year-old grandmother?”  Andrew shrugs. “No, he’s um.  He’s about my age, I think.  I don’t know, maybe it wasn’t him, but I was telling him how I didn’t have any socks left and now I have socks, so.” Matt hums.  “That’s an interesting courtship ritual,” he says.  “In some cultures, that may even mean you’re married.”  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/202929)  
**Length** 2:19:48  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Nowhere%20Else%20On%20Earth%20That%20I%20Would%20Rather%20Be%20by%20Torakowalski.mp3.zip%0A), [audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Nowhere%20Else%20On%20Earth%20That%20I%20Would%20Rather%20Be%20by%20torakowalski.m4b.zip)


End file.
